User talk:Samben
Welcome Hi, welcome to Septimus Heap Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marcia Overstrand page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 17:37, 2009 October 19 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Samben, I'm a staff member at Wikia. I'm going to be giving the main page a little sprucing up and rejigging so as to accomodate ads. The wiki has obviously done well and we want to help it continue to grow! Let me know if you have any comments/ concerns. Thanks. Best, Peter Affiliation Recently, I've been adding information bit by bit to the Inkheart Wiki, at which I'm the head administrator. Hopefully soon we'll be adding a heap more if information. In the mean time, I was wondering if the Septimus Heap Wiki would like to affiliate with us. It would help us grow, as well as help you grow, and would be a big step forward. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 10:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Alphabet Express and Rainbow Rocket Could you please delete the pages that start with either Alphabet Express or Rainbow Rocket? These don't have anything to do with Septimus Heap and while Sage may have written a book titled Alphabet Express, I can find no evidence of an actual series for either of these. I know you haven't edited here in a while, but I was told that you're active on other wikis, so I'm hoping you'll see this message. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 14:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) how can i ad male characters to the male category? thanksUnknown -nymous 09:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I want to be admin. How do I become an admin? Donut6369 (Talk) 23:39, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello You're an admin. I was wondering if you could help. You see, I created a Two-faced ring page, only to discover there already is one. I would love help with making "The Two Faced Ring" re-direct to "The Two-Faced Ring". (I would love to be an admin, but I don't know if this is possible.) Cheers Kaii-inu (Talk) 11:40, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Edited again Kaii-inu (Talk) 08:39, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Questions Hi there, just want to make sure, is this wiki covering "TodHunter Moon"? Since according to the official website it is set in the same world and features some of the same characters. I literally started this series two days ago (via audiobook) and I'm liking what I'm hearing so far; I've found this wiki and it seems to be not up to date (with vandal issues untaken care of), so I just want to make sure what exactly this wiki's goal is. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 07:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC)